


I'm Comforting You

by mll



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mll/pseuds/mll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when your boyfriend shares his body with an immortal dragon deity it's a little hard to tell who you're talking to at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Comforting You

**Author's Note:**

> Another holiday request fic for m!Robin/Chrom with some Grima shenanigans (iirc)! This takes place in some weird au where Robin and Grima share a body, don't think about it too hard. Grima uses they/them here because they are a genderless dragon deity no matter who's body they happen to occupy.

Having a boyfriend who shared his body with an ancient dragon deity hell bent on bringing destruction to the land was a bit awkward from time to time, but generally they were all able to work around it pretty well.

There wasn't any physical change that signified who was currently steering Robin, whether it be Grima or the man himself, but Chrom liked to think that he had gotten familiar with most of the telltale signs. Whereas Robin's face generally cycled through expressions of pensivity, quiet mirth, and good will, Grima's were typically limited to an on/off switch between complete blankness and vague annoyance.

Sometimes, however, it was easy to make mistakes while Robin's body was facing the other direction.

He heard the entrance to their tent slide shut behind him, setting down his current task of polishing Falchion.

“Robin? Is that you?” He turned around in order to confirm, but before he could, a body and subsequent pair of lips crashed into his own.

Well then. That was indeed Robin.

Chrom slid a hand over the back of Robin's coat, fingertips brushing the tips of his hair. “Hey.”

He expected their embrace to end at this point, considering how short the average Robin-kiss tended to be, but it...didn't. Instead, Robin moved in to get a better angle up at Chrom's face; tongue tapping against Chrom's lips, which he opened obligingly. 

This wasn't like Robin. His preferred style of kiss was quick, simple, his whole heart put into one quick moment before he rushed off to put all of himself into another, completely different moment, never taking time to linger on anything more than was necessary. 

Chrom finally pulled away. “Robin? Is everything alright?”

“I am not Robin.” The voice was unmistakably that of his boyfriend's, yet came out harsh and twisted, lacking normal human inflection.

“Oh.” He didn't know what else to say. “I'm sorry.” Though he was sure he had nothing to apologize for.

Despite the fact that had now made itself clear, two hands slowly yet definitively made their way around Chrom's waist, groping around in search of who knew what. This was beginning to get awkward. 

He disentangled himself from the embrace altogether, Grima's arms falling back to sway idly at Robin's sides.

“I...didn't know you felt that way about me.” Generally Grima was the one who interrupted his and Robin's romantic overtures, always popping in whilst in the middle of something, never a willing participant.

“I do not.” Silence hung between them, Chrom attempting to puzzle through what this all meant. Grima continued to stare at him vacantly through Robin's narrowed eyes, seemingly waiting for his next response. 

“Oh. Alright. Could you...put Robin back on, then?”

“This human vessel carries...strange instincts.”

“That's...uh, I'm sorry to hear that.” He supposed he might take it as a compliment that Robin's primal instinct was apparently to initiate a kiss.

Grima shook Robin's head. “Persistent desires that I do not understand and yet cannot ignore.” This was the most he'd ever seen them emote, their brow wrinkled, one hand clasping their face in what seemed to be some form of genuine distress.

He reached out a hand to pat Grima on the shoulder in what he meant to be a soothing gesture, but that intent did not seem to have quite gone through.

“What is the meaning of this?”

“I'm comforting you.” Grima looked over at Chrom's hand skeptically as if to inspect it for this supposed quality of comfort.

“I see.” They averted their eyes over to the side in what might have been embarrassment, or perhaps just a desire not to look at him anymore. “The gesture is...appreciated.” 

Well. That was a little more gratitude than he'd expected. Usually whenever he tried to do something nice for Grima he got the whole “I will bring darkness onto this accursed land” spiel.

He leaned in, planting a chaste kiss on Grima, or, rather, Robin's cheek. “Could you bring back Robin now?” At the touch of his lips, their entire body jerked up with a start.

"I suppose." They let out a sigh. Grima had in fact discovered what to sigh signified in conversation fairly recently, and thus hadn't stopped abusing poor Robin's lungs since. "But I will make my return by the morn."

“That's fine, take the time you need.”

And with that, they left. 

Changing who was currently operating Robin's body was an immediate act, as far as he could tell. This time, it was definitely Robin—his ease of posture gave him away. Grima always stood like they were wearing a suit two sizes too small, which was probably actually the case now that he thought about it.

Robin blinked rapidly, taking in his surroundings. “Oh, Gods, how long have I been out for?” “Just a minute.” 

“Good to hear.” He pressed his lips briefly up against Chrom's, squeezing his hand as he did so. “Did they say anything worth noting?”

“No, nothing. The same speeches about destruction as usual.”

This was perhaps something one was better off not knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out more of my original work you can find that on wally-s.itch.io!


End file.
